As we breathe
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: Draco looks at his life and changes...R&R. chapters being revised update soon
1. Default Chapter

Well I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
Draco Malfoy screamed, blood appeared down his back, his father told him to be quiet with another crack on Draco's back from his whip. 'you will join Voldemort or you will die, say it Draco, say you will', Draco's father whispered angrily into Draco's ear, 'I .' escaped Draco's mouth before he passed out. He awoke, a few days later, his mother was sitting by his bed, a wet cloth draped across Draco's forehead. Pain, Draco felt a lot of pain. 'mother?' 'yes Draco, I'm here, but I cant heal them Draco, not until you leave for school, so your father wont find out' Draco sighed, his mum always helped him, he knew if she could she would run away with Draco, but she couldn't. two days left, two days of pain he thought, as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
Draco was dreaming, ~ his father had showed him an important rule that applied to any Malfoy person. 'show no love' Draco was seven, it was his seventh birthday, how he hated that day, because that was the day everything had changed. He was stroking a cat that had wandered into the Malfoy garden. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing. 'a fine day' said the people who had came by too drop off Draco's birthday presents. It WAS a fine day, Draco had thought while stroking the cat, his father was home today. 'Ouch' exclaimed Draco, he started to cry, the cat had bitten him. 'Father, father, I hurt' said the watery eyed Draco, to his dad.. 'Draco, NEVER do you cry, never, and if your hurt you pay back the thing that hurt you' his father told him. 'Avada kedavra' his father spoke at the cat. Draco cried harder, the cat had died and it was his entire fault. 'Draco be quiet or I will make you be quiet' harsh words came from his father's mouth. He couldn't stop crying, no mater how hard he cried. That night, his father made him quiet. Draco had cuts and bruises around his back and legs from the whip. 'Draco.' growled Lucius. 'Thank you father' Draco whispered. ~  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Draco woke one more day, one more day he told himself. He had learnt to show no emotion any more, only when his father told him to. His father had told him once, that he did it for the best, he wanted his son to be a fighter, a wise, strong one, not a weak one. He want Draco to learn fast and become smart, Draco was punished when he failed to get top marks in class.  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
Draco could here voices coming from downstairs, his father and Mr fudge, the minister of magic. 'Yes most unfortunate, he fell badly, all the way down them stairs' his father's voice drawled on. 'Poor boy, and dreadful timing as well, just before school. Oh well, with plenty of bed rest he should be up in no time' Mr Fudge's voiced boomed. 'Well, I really should get back, lucius, work to get on with, thank you for inviting me over for tea' 'your most welcome, Mr fudge'.  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
Draco had had enough. His fathers petty lying all these years Lucius had taught him to hate anyone who was not a pure-blood, they were a waste of space, and Draco to foolish to see other wise believe him, but not any more, he wasn't going to be walked over by his father any more. He had learnt otherwise  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Yeah! First chap done! Tell me what you think! Yes click the lil' button over there points to the bottom left hand side of the computer screen. You like? Say so! You don't - tell me why and I'll promise to make the next chapter better! Any way. in the next chapter School starts and the griffindors hold a party, what happens when the Slytherin's gate crash it???  
  
Read and review!! You know you want to!! 


	2. party

_Daddy told me look into the future_

_Sit at your computer, be a good girl_

_And Mama said remember you're a lady,_

_Think before your play and straighten your curls,_

'What?' Draco heard music and singing coming from the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas at Hogwarts and everyone was partying. Draco had taken a walk from his common room, because the Slytherin's that had stayed were getting on his nerves. Its not like he didn't like Slytherin - he did, its just that there were so many people from Slytherin who were going to be death-eaters, and in Draco's point-of-view, he didn't want to be one. Not that he didn't used to want to be one, he did, but then he started to realize he didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to have to hurt anyone, and follow orders, he wanted to be free to choose his own decisions.

_Well everybody's talking like I'm crazy_

_Danger is a lazy girl with no soul_

_But I've seen it all from where I'm hiding_

_Baby cause I'm sliding, out of control_

The music brought him back to reality, he tried to figure out who was singing, it sounded like a few girls, he thought.

"Mind out the way, coming through". Draco jumped at the sound of the voice; he turned to see Fred and George carrying crate full of butterbeer.

"Going to stand there like a fish all day Malfoy?" one of them asked.

"No" Draco replied, snapping back into the Slytherin everyone knew.

"Well why aren't you at your House party?" the other twin asked.

"It's nothing to do with you" Draco mouthed.

"Well hold these crates and come in, see how the 'goody Gryffindor's get down!" The twins said swaying slightly. Draco thought about it for a minute, he could either go back to the drunken Slytherin's or go in and watch the 'Gryffindor's get down' as the twins had put it. Draco grabbed a crate and followed the twins into the Gryffindor common room.

_Here I go on the road crank the stereo_

_I flick my finger to the world below_

_Here I am, dirty hands, I don't give a damn_

_Shut your mouth and let's give a show_

'Oh my!' Draco thought as he placed the crate on a table where the other crates had been put. He had seen who was singing and he got quite a shock. It was granger, that little Weasley girl, and two other girls in his year. He had to admit they were good singers and they knew how to dress and dance. They were all wearing matching outfits, a dark red that shimmered in the light. They had short skirts on, just past knee length and boob tube tops on with black lace like a shoelace, kriss-crossing down the front of the top. Draco had to say to himself that he was very impressed with their sense of fashion. He got comfy, in a big squashy red chair and watched as they lunched into the chorus

_I don't nee__d no good advice_

_I'm already wasted_

_I don't need some other life_

_Cold and complicated_

_I don't need no Sunday trips_

_To add sympathizing_

_I don't need no special fix_

_To anaesthetize me_

Just then someone caught his eye, it was a girl with medium brown hair, with blonde bits in it. He recognized her straight away. It was his cousin. He didn't know much about her apart from her name, which was Carrie and that his dad fell out with her dad (they were brothers) because her dad didn't want to join Voldemort. His dad still cared about his brother and his family, Draco knew this because he had seen pictures of them in the manor. But her dad didn't want anything to with them again. He had even changed there surname. Draco wasn't sure what to, if he talked to her he would be defying his father, but then again he decided he wanted to defy is father he was his own master now. Draco stood up, before realizing Carrie had gone, sighing he sat back down.

_Daddy always told me to remember,_

_Leave the boys, till later, don't you drop down_

_Mama said I'd never get to heaven_

_Hang out till eleven, with the wrong crowd_

He turned to look at everyone else. He saw the weasley twins laughing in the middle of the room. He smiled as they saw what they were laughing at. Neville had eaten one of their trick foods and had turned into a chicken. Then he saw potter, he had some butterbeer in his hand and was watching the weasley girl as she danced and sang.

_Everybody's talking like I'm only_

_Just another phony girl who can't play_

_But I dig the music that I'm making_

_Baby and I'll break it into your brain_

He grabbed some butterbeer himself and went to stand on the steps leading to the dormitories. Just then, he saw someone walking towards him - It was potter.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke '"how come you're here?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but someone crashed into him,

"Watch it" Draco snarled at the person. It was Ron weasley.

"No, Malfoy I would watch it if I were you, your not supposed to be here," Harry replied. "But, you can stay, it's Christmas and I can't be bothered to ruin it by having a fight." Harry pulled Ron over and they started to walk off.

_Here I go, on the road, crank the stereo_

_I flick my finger to the world below_

_Here I am, dirty hands, I don't give a damn_

_Shut your mouth and let's give a show_

_I don't need no good advice_

_I'm already wasted_

_I don't need some other life_

_Cold and complicated_

_I don't need no Sunday trips_

_To add sympathizing_

_I don't need no special fix_

_To anaesthetize me_

The song had finished and all the Gryffindor burst into applause, Even Neville, who had just turned back to his normal state. He watched as Harry walked over to the Weasley girl, he couldn't remember her name, and hugged her. Harry then leant down and kissed her forehead. Draco watched them for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it any more. He got up and walked out of the common room. He was upset, he wanted to be held like that Weasley girl, and what shocked him even more, was that he wanted not anyone to hold him like that, but Harry, Harry potter.

What he didn't know, was that two pairs of eyes watched him leave. One pair belonged to his cousin, and the other belong to a certain person with emerald green eyes.


	3. the first step

It was a few weeks after Christmas now and they were half way through the school term. Draco still couldn't forget his Christmas. The Gryffindor party. It was that party that had made him fall for Harry Potter; he still didn't know why he had to fall for him, Potter. But Draco knew one thing. He wouldn't join Voldemort for definite now. It was falling for Harry that had helped him make up his mind. There was a problem though, well two; 1) escape from his father, and to do this he new he had to go see Dumbledore. 2) NEVER,never let Potter find out.  
  
Now I know I can handle this  
  
I'll close my mouth and clench my fist  
  
I've lived this day in a thousand ways  
  
But there's a flaw to add to my list  
  
Go on squeeze a little more  
  
If you scream I'll just ignore you  
  
I've rehearsed this scene in a million dreams  
  
You're getting closer to my core  
  
He decided to go and see Dumbledore that night. He knew there would be many questions, one being why. He had go over and over what he was going to say the truth apart from the bit about liking Harry. He didn't want anyone to find out. He hoped that if he ignored the feeling then it would go away  
  
I'm so damn frustrated  
  
Losing breath and now I'm shaking  
  
Gotta keep myself from breaking down  
  
Someone get me out  
  
He done it. He'd gone to Dumbledore. It wasn't like he had thought. It confused him. Dumbledore just accepted it, like he knew that Draco was going to go to him that night. Draco felt abit better now. One of his problems was now being sorted out. It still felt worried what would his dad say if he ever found out. Draco ran into a room it was dark and deserted. He curled up in a ball on the windowsill and tried to block out the memories of the Summer.  
  
Tear don't you fall  
  
Eyes don't you cry  
  
Need to get me round this corner  
  
I can't break down, break down  
  
Pride don't cave in  
  
Head don't let go  
  
While I'm open and you can read me  
  
I can't break down, break down I've locked it out for long enough  
  
Got really good at playing rough now  
  
I've been prepared  
  
And not really cared  
  
For being brave is getting tough  
  
He heard footsteps. Quickly he looked around. There was no hiding place. He was nervous. The handle on the door slowly turned. It opened. It was a student, a Gryffindor, Draco looked up and saw a smile slowly appear on the Gryffindor's face. It was Potter. 'Malfoy? Why are you here? Are you upset?" whispered Harry. Draco froze, he knew Harry could see the tear marks on his face, the light coming of the moon must be reflecting them.  
  
You smile like the cat that's got the cream  
  
I'm vulnerable and I know you see me  
  
There's so much I wanna say  
  
But this lump in my throat makes me walk away  
  
Away, Away  
  
'Malfoy? Answer me.' Harry spoke, a quiver of worry seemed to be coming from his voice. Draco didn't know what to say, he felt weak. He saw the door. He did the only thing that he could think of. He ran, ran away and back to the dungeons.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX  
  
Yay! Next chapter! I really couldn't think of anything to put! I'm not sure on the next chapter's song. But I'll find one! Hopefully!! Anyone know of any good songs- songs about people being in denial or something? I might use them, depends on the words! I have a few ideas but would like to see yours - I also know how the story is going to end! Anyway, I'm updating this story every Saturday (English time). Not sure what time that will be in other countries. Click the 'go' button! Review!!! You know you want to!! 


	4. the kiss

It was a week after he had run from Harry. He knew he shouldn't have but he was scared. Scared to let his feelings show. He'd never been aloud to show any emotions before, Malfoy rule number 1, but now he was breaking away from his father he could. He didn't know how to though, plus, he thought, it was to Harry Potter, the boy who he had tormented for the past 6 years (A/N: it's set in the 7th year - the last one) the boy who had hated him ever since he had insulted his friend, the boy who bloody lived. Draco was partly annoyed at him for that, not that he didn't want Harry to die, it was that if Harry had died than he wouldn't be feeling love towards him, but was it love? Draco got scared at this thought because he knew the answer straight away and it scared him.  
  
Who could know the emptiness inside  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
Too many feelings left behind  
  
Do you wonder why  
  
I turn away when you look at me  
  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
  
This desperate heart that knows  
  
How perfect we could be  
  
'Malfoy, a word please, alone' Harry requested, when potions was over. He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, 'alone' Harry repeated. 'fine Potter, but quickly I have other things to do.' Draco hoped that his answer didn't show any happy emotion. He was finding it hard to look Harry in the eye. Walking over to an empty classroom, he reached for the handle. 'come on then Potter, you wanted to talk' he drawled. He opened the door and stepped over to a desk and sat on it. Harry closed the door behind him.  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  
  
'Malfoy -' Draco interrupted him. 'My name is Draco' 'yes but I don't think I care that much about you to call you that yet' Draco felt as if his heart had been pulled out of his body and shredded in a shredder. But wait! He had said yet, maybe there was hope. 'What do you mean by yet?' he asked knowing there was a small sound of hope in his voice. 'Well, if you tell me why you were crying then I might care a bit more if its bad' 'I don't need your pity Potter' Draco didn't know what to think about this answer that Harry had gave him. 'I didn't say I was offering you my pity' 'then what?' Draco snapped, he got up off the desk and walked over to the window. He noticed Harry follow him, but he also noticed that Harry stopped at the desk next to the window, he didn't come any closer. 'Tell me why you were crying that night, D.Draco' he whispered Draco's name, but stuttered. 'Ha! You think saying my name will make me tell you?' Draco snarled, he was getting nervous as to where this conversation was going. 'well, you know, DRACO' Harry bite. 'I was only concerned and thought I'd see if I could help, its up to you.' Harry got up of the desk and started to walk towards the door, 'WAIT!' Draco shouted. He walked towards Harry, stopping right in front of him. He looked into Harry's eyes and studied his face. His black hair, his lightening bolt scar, his green eyes, his pink full lips, how he had wanted to kiss them, to taste them, he looked back into Harry's eyes and there eyes locked. 'Malfoy, are you going -' he was cut off, Draco's mouth was on his. It was only a quick kiss, like a peck, but Harry was shocked. Malfoy was kissing him. It was over. He looked, expecting to see Malfoy in front of him, but he wasn't. He was running out the door.  
  
All I ever wanted in this world  
  
Baby I found in you  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
But I can't break through  
  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
  
So afraid now to close my eyes Just one more dream of you  
  
I'll carry here inside  
  
Draco lay awake in his bed. He was focusing on the green velvet on the cover of his four-post bed. Why did he kiss him? It was like he was drawn to them lips, his face twitched into a smile as he remembered. But what about Harry, his smile disappeared. He felt guilty. What was Harry going to do when he next saw him? Had he told anyone? Oh no! He had better not told the weasel, he felt even guiltier. He pushed all thoughts out of his head and turned over. He would think about it another time. Now was when he was meant to be asleep.  
  
And I would hold you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
  
Don't let it pass me by  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Yay! Next chappy done! Sorry its a day late! I'm really busy at the moment. I have a show coming up in a couple of weeks and rehearsals for that are very long and seem to be on all the time! Plus I have to get my costumes. I got most of that yesterday though. And then to top it all off I have a science exam, which is important because the results go towards my GCSEs and then I have lots of graphics homework to do. And also I have to read the new Harry Potter book! Lol. Any way review please! I would love to hear what you think! Oh yea the song I the last chap was called ' I can't break down' by Sinead Quinn Caz_felton_malfoy xx 


	5. potions

The thoughts and the taste of the kiss still lingered on Harry's mind and lips as he entered the common Gryffindor room. 'Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron asked, looking up from his chess game with Seamus. 'Oh.. nothing' Harry replied his voice very distant. He looked around the room before heading towards the boy's dormitory. When he got inside the dormitory he noticed he was alone. He went over to his trunk and pulled out a black leather bound diary and began writing in it. He wrote down a couple goals that needed to be achieved;

_1.Get Malfoy on his own and confront him._

_2.Watch him closely and try to figure out if he acts differently in any way._

Closing his diary Harry looked at his watch. 9.47. deciding to go to bed, Harry headed over to the bathroom. When he entered the dormitory again he discovered his friends were getting ready for bed as well. Harry walked over to his bed, which was furthest from the bathroom and climbed in. within minutes the days events were forgotten as Harry drifted off to sleep.

'Oh damn!' Draco shouted, springing up from his bed, he was going to be late for potions, he had slept through most of breakfast and if he wasn't careful and didn't get ready in time he knew he would be late. He looked down at himself in dismay, he still had last night's clothes on and now they were all creased. Sighing, he walk over to his wardrobe and got out a clean set of clothes. It took him about 20 minutes to get ready, doing his hair and getting the books he needed for the day, he looked round his room, thinking if he had forgotten anything. Oh yes! He thought with alarm, He had kissed Harry Potter last night. What would happen in Potions? Draco paled even more than his normal pale skin complexion and thought about missing Potions altogether – on account of him not feeling well. Yet he had never missed a Potions lesson. If his dad found out No! Draco decided. He was going to go to Potions, yet it wasn't because of thoughts of his dad, he had to act normal – like nothing happened and hopefully Potter would think he was dreaming when Draco kissed him.

'And you then add 1, And why Mr. Malfoy, are you late?' Snape drawled. A caldron was placed out in front of him, green steam flowing over the top. 'Um.. I.' Draco rushed to think of an answer. 'Just sit down Mr Malfoy, and do not disturb my lesson further'. Snape went back to instructing the class as Draco dumped his bag on the floor next to his table and sat down next to Potter. He could feel the tension radiating off them. He began to feel very hot and uneasy. He hated Snape right at this very moment for deciding to place them in a seating plan.

'Malfoy' Harry whispered, trying not to let Snape hear, but unfortunately, Draco didn't here either, he was to busy trying not to notice Harry. 'Malfoy' Harry spoke, a bit louder. 'Is there something you want to say Mr. Potter?' Snape exclaimed sharply. 'Um, no, Professor' 'it's Professor Snape, detention tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor. Harry groaned. Today's plans were not going good, Harry thought.

Draco had managed to get through the lesson as normal as possible, a few comments about Neville's rubbish Potions skills and a nasty jibe and Ron Weasley which caused Ron to plunged at Draco, knocking over Draco's caldron in the process. Unfortunately it was near the end of the lesson, causing Snape to conclude that Ron would join Harry in detention, but Draco would also have to return to his class to repeat his potion.

Draco stormed around the rest of the day, venting his anger on young Gryffindor's. He had even forgotten about the kiss until it was time to go to Snape's classroom again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, First chapter to be revised. This chapter is much better than the last one. I'm happy to say. Hope you enjoy!

Cazfeltonmalfoy x


	6. we might be getting somewhere here

Harry dragged his bag along the corridor floor as he walked to Snapes classroom for his detention. "Watch it Potter" drawled Malfoy. "In deep thought are you?" he quizzed Harry, Harry had knocked into him, obviously not watching where he's going. Thought Draco. "Oh, shut up Malfoy" Harry replied as he came back to reality and walked through into the classroom where Snape was waiting for them. Harry sat down at his place and watched as Malfoy walked towards the front of the classroom to his place. "There is no need in sitting down" Snape growled. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office" "what?? We haven't done anything bad" Harry exclaimed. "Do not shout at me, Potter, if I had my way you would be sitting here writing lines. But as it is, Professor Dumbledore requested that you went to him, I do not know why, before you asked Mr. Malfoy" Snape said looking at Draco, whose mouth was half open as if ready to speak.  
  
They made their way to the Gargoyle that gave way to the headmaster's office. "Sherbet Lemon" Snape told the Gargoyle, turning away as the Gargoyle sprang into life. Draco stared as Snape walked back down the corridor to his room, his clock bellowing. "Malfoy, stop staring and get up these stairs" Harry said sharply.  
  
Dumbledores office was full of portraits of past headteachers and telescopes of many sizes were placed around the room. Rows of shelves were full of books and among all this sat a small desk with a man at it. "Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed on seeing his visitors. "Please sit down" he asked his hand motioning them to come in further. "Toffee sweet?" he said showing them a bag of sweets. "No thank you Professor" Harry replied. Draco was still looking around the room, while sitting on his chair. He felt very uncomfortable being nearly alone with Harry and kept fidgeting in his chair.  
  
"I will get straight to the point of my request on why I asked you two here" Dumbledore said looking at the two boys. "I don't want any interruptions while I speak please save your questions for later. Now I have noticed how you two behave around each other and with Voldemort strong again believe you should learn to get along. Now by encouraging you to get along I have set up a room in which you shall share." He paused, waiting for their reactions. Harry was deep in thought while Draco was staring at the floor. "You.. You what? Your making us share a room together?" Harry exclaimed. "I believe Harry that it is for the best. If I think it isn't working out I shall allow you to move back to your own dormitories, but please try to cooperate with me"  
  
"Can Ron and Hermione come and visit? Am I still in Gryffindor? How long will this go on for?" Harry quizzed Dumbledore, Harry looked at Draco noticing he was still looking at the floor and was awfully quiet about this. Harry didn't believe how he could stay quite on this mater, but then Harry still didn't know why Malfoy had kissed him. "Yes Harry I will allow your friends to visit you, but they have to go at 9.00pm, you remain in your houses and still will undertake any activities and I cannot answer your last question. It will go on for how long I feel necessary or if you or Mr.Malfoy (Draco looked up at the mention of his name) are having real problems with the arrangements then I will have to re-arrange them. Any questions Mr. Malfoy?" "Erm.. Oh no sir" Draco said slowly, thinking about the new arrangement.  
  
"Well if that's it then I suggest you make your way to your new dormitory. You are excused from tomorrow's lessons to help you get settled in. the password is *emerald dragon* please do not give the password to anyone. Your dormitory is on the 4th floor the second room on the right. You are excused" Draco and Harry got up from the chairs and headed to their new dormitory in silence.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well. Sorry about the wait! I had a show this week and didnt get time to write this chapter up. I hope it doesnt look short! Its 3 pages on Microsoft word!! Plus I can't find any songs so if I find one ill put it in other wise its just a story chapter! Please review if you want me to continue with this story! Luvs to all my readers! Caz_felton_malfoy xx oh yea! Im sorry about the punctuation on some words, it wont let me use the apostrophe button for some reason! 


	7. the new room

Draco was in his dormitory packing his things. Dumbledore had told him a house elf would take it to the new room but Draco said he wanted to pack himself.

Thoughs of Doubt echoed through his mind. he was wondering how to act, what to do, whether he should run away or refuse to share the room...

Grudgingly he made his trunk light with a spell and levitating it in front of him he made his way to the new room.

The door opened to a living room. on the right was a bookcase full of books and next to the bookcase was a door. Draco opened the door to find a bedroom. the walls, floor and bed itself where green. Draco guessed this was his room. he left his trunk and set off to explore the rest of the rooms. in the middle of the living room was a couple sofas and a small, low standing table. there were two doors along the oppisite wall to the entrance door. Draco went through the one nearest to him.

'blimy! they expect us to eat here as well?' he mused. the room he was in was a small kitchen. it had some cupboards full of plates and cups, a draw full of cutlery, a fridge and an oven. 'muggle way!' Draco said aloud in shock.

'seems so' said a voice behind him. Draco jumped around and found himself face to face with Harry. his eyes widened in shock before he composed himself 'well you'll be the one making food' he weakly joked and slided past Harry to go to the other door.

'thats a bathroom, and that door' Harry pointed to one on the left 'is my bedroom. im guessing, since its all red' Draco pulled a face of disgust before heading to look out of curiosity.

'Hey' Harry shouted before running to stop Draco from going in his room.

'I'm only wanting a look' Draco shot at him

'So. It's _my _room' Harry replied. stressing on the word 'my'.

'And?'

'Well you can't see. why did you kiss me?' Harry rushed.

Draco's stomach did a few flips before he turned on his heel to run to his room. but before he could Harry had jumped on him. bringing them both to the ground.

* * *

Oh my! I update after a year. I'm sorry I stopped but I have decided to start writing again. Hopefully you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter as well as the future chapters. My sister Ficlet Malfia has wrote a few stories and is in the process of writing a good story, please go check it out.

Review time! xD


End file.
